


Eridan and Karkat Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bragging about partners, Cute, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Texting, prompts, reading over shoulder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles roughly 1000 words each. Prompts found from http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/tagged/Fluffy<br/>find one of those prompts you like? comment it and ill see if i like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eridan and Karkat Drabbles

Prompt:

 Imagine your OTP sleeping in the same bed. Person A who is always on their phone at night, starts to go on their texting app. Person B notices and secretly tries to look over A’s shoulder. Person B then finds that person A is bragging about how amazing B is to their other friends.

 

Karkat and Eridan had decided to go to bed, it was just past morning and it would be good for them to go to bed at this time, even though neither of them had to work in the night. Eridan had pulled the bedroom curtain shut and flicked off the light in the room, joining his matesprit in bed. Karkat was laying on his side, phone in hand as he scrolled through some form of social media. He sighed and crawled into bed next to him, taking off his glasses and setting them on the nightstand next to him. Karkat didn’t sleep the best usually and just scrolled through his phone until sleep took him, if he noticed that the light of his device bothered Eridan, he’d turn it down to the lowest setting and turned on his side to block most of the light from reaching the other.

Eridan looked at the larger figure next to him and smiled, his fluffy hair tickling his nose slightly. The light coming from Karkat’s phone changed slightly, it was trollians color and he wondered what the other was doing, texting this late in the morning. He used the pillows to his advantage and pushed some underneath him to look over the broad shoulder of his mate.

He soon found this a hopeless task as he could barely see without his glasses and the darkness didn’t help. He reached over to the night stand to grab his glasses, hoping not to let on that he was still awake. He slipped on his glasses quickly and looked over his matesprites shoulder.

It turns out that Karkat was texting several people, switching between conversations after each message was sent. It was a bit hard to make out even with his glasses on but he could tell that he as texting Dave and Gamzee about something. He didn’t really want to read over the others shoulder, but Eridan was very curious as to what he was talking about, and alas, he began reading the others messages

CarcinoGeneticist started trolling TurntechGodhead

CG: HEY

CG: HEY FUCKFACE, GUESS WHO HAS THE BEST MATEPSPRIT IN THE WORLD

TG: let me guess

TG: you?

CG: DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE

CG: WHY DOES MY MATEPSPRIT HAVE TO BE SO CUTE?

This comment made Eridan blush slightly and giggle silently, yeah he was creeping on the other but he was talking about him, so what was the damage? 

TG: you do talk about him a lot I mean, idk

CG: BUT HE’S SO GODDAMN CUTE

CG: HE’S GOING TO RUIN ME AND ILL LOVE IT

CG: HOLY FUCK MAN

TG: dude

TG: why must you be telling me all of this

CG: BECAUSE I MUST BRAG TO YOU ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND, FUCKFACE

TG: love you too kitkat

TG: im going to bed now, don’t message meeeee

TurntechGodhead has become idle chum- 

CG: LATER ASSHAT

CarcinoGeneticist ceased trolling TurntechGodhead

Eridan could feel Karkat chuckling quietly and he smiled. He was tempted to curl up into the others warm back but he wanted to see what the other was doing because he had not exited the trollian app. Karkat had ended up switching over to Gamzee’s handle and messaged him.

- terminallyCapricious is idle chum-

CarcinoGeneticist started trolling terminallyCapricious\- 

CG: HEY GAMZEE

- terminallyCapricious is no longer idle chum-

TC: WhAt’S Up PaLe BrO? :O)

CG: CAN I BRAG TO YOU ABOUT ERIDAN?

TC: Go RiGhT aHeAd MoThErFuCkEr

CG: WHY MUST HE BE SO AMAZING?

CG: SERIOUSLY

CG: HE’S TOO GOOD TO ME

CG: HE’S SWEET AND KIND

CG: HE’S CUTE AND ADORABLE

CG: AND JUST GAAAAAHHHHH

TC: SeEmS yOu ReAlLy LoVe ThE fUcKeR dOnT yA

CG: YES

CG: THE ANSWER WILL ALWAYS BE YES

TC: CaN a FuCkEr AsK wHy YoUrE tElLiNg Me ThIs?

CG: BECAUSE I NEEDED TO TELL SOMEONE OTHER THAN HIM FOR ONCE

CG: AND ALSO HE’S ASLEEP RIGHT NOW AND I DON’T WANT TO WAKE HIM UP

‘He’s so considerate’ Eridan thought as he read the texts, even though he was awake already. An idea popped into his head and he would execute his plan in a bit, first he would let Karkat finish texting

TC: SuCh A nIcE mAtEsPrIt YoU aRe KaRbRo

TC: BuT i HaVe To GeT bAcK tO tHe SeRmOn BrO

TC: IlL tAlK tO yOu LaTeR

CG: OKAY

CG: LATER GAMZEE <>

TC: LaTeR kArBrO <>

- terminallyCapricious ceased trolling CarcinoGeneticist-

Eridan saw the others chest deflate as he sighed, relaxing into the bed. He propped up on this elbow and looked over the others shoulder. Karkat just stared at his phone smiling. He chuckled silently and leaned over the others side.

“Hey Kar..” he whispered

The other troll looked at him slightly surprised “Eridan? Oh sorry, did I wake you up?”

He shook his head and made the other roll onto his back to he could lay on his stomach, folding his arms against his chest.

“No, I just noticed you were texting and wondered who you were messaging”

“oh? Spying on me were you?” Karkat chuckled and wrapped his arms around the violetblood, pulling him closer.

“I wouldn’t call it spying if you were talking about me” he replied, a small smirk on his face.

The larger smiled and shook his head slightly, “Ill those things I said are true”

“I know they are” he giggled and kissed the other softly, Karkat soon kissing back. The kiss continued for a few moments before Eridan pulled away and smiled at the other.

“Flushed for you Kar”

“Flushed for you too Eridan”

He smiled and rolled off the other, into his side. He curled up there and used Karkats shoulder as a pillow. He smiled and hugged him close, murmuring small praises as the smaller soon fell asleep, encased in the warmth of his matesprit.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO SHOWED ME HOW TO DO THE PESTERCHUM ON HERE.  
> also, sorry for any grammar/spelling issues, i dont have a beta reader on this cause its mostly to get me better at writing at the moment.


End file.
